Turf Wars
'What is Turf Wars?' Turf Wars are race events held in different cities where teams race to gain points to win prizes. The prizes range from cash and gems to cars, top teams usually get specially wrapped cars and the best teams additionally get special wheels. The top team controls that city or turf and wins a perk that is applied to every team member. To win these prizes your team must accumulate points. At the end of the Turf War, the teams are ranked by how many points they have and then prizes are handed out to teams ranked high enough. 'How to participate in Turf Wars:' The short version: You get on a team, when Turf Wars is up you race and win as much as possible to get points for you team. Get enough and you win stuff! The Longer Version: A Turf War often consists of several events. Each event has a race restriction, for example, only D Class cars, or only Fords, or only Toyota Supras. To race in that event you will need to have an eligible car in order to be able to race. At the beginning of the Turf War we will announce the events and restrictions. A typical Turf War lasts 4 days, usually from Thursday to Sunday (UTC) time. Each day is an event. This means that each day you will see a different restriction. You can access the Turf War Map screen by tapping on the Globe Icon on the home screen. On the Turf War Map Screen you will see What the Turf War name is, and the dates it is live. You will also see the different cities Turf Wars take place in and who currently controls that city. Along the bottom you will see the different days the Turf Battle is open for. Tapping on those days will reveal what event takes place that day. Also in the bottom right corner is the race button. If there is an event going on and if you currently have an eligible car out you can tap that to join a race lobby. Once in the race lobby you race as normal. 'Points' To keep track of team wins, each time you win a race you gain points for your team. You can ear more points by risking more. Cash bets earn you more points, and winning pink slips earns even more. When you win a car, you can either keep it, or trade it in for even more turf points. If you gain less points, repair your car 'Turf Control' The top team of the Turf war gains control of that city, along with a special perk that applies to each team member. This could be things like discounts for parts or engine stress reduction. That team holds control over that city until the Turf War comes back. 'Prizes' Prizes can vary from Turf to Turf. For the most part the top prize is a special edition car. Usually these are specially wrapped cars, sometimes these cars are only available as a Turf War Prize (which means its not available in the showroom for purchase). Other prizes include special wheels, a normal version of the turf car and gems and cash. You can check what the prizes are by tapping on the current turf city on the Turf Wars map. 'Race Restrictions' If the car you are current set as (the car showing in your garage) is ineligible for the current event you will see a red “Ineligible Car” button instead of a purple “Race” button. Tapping on that button will bring up a pop up directing you to either your garage (if you have an eligible car in your garage) or to the showroom, which will show you what cars you can buy that will allow you to race in the event. 'Notes:' Friends cannot join you if you are in a Turf Race lobby. You cannot race against your own teammates for points If you lose a wrapped Turf Prize car in a pink slip race, you will be unable to buy it back as the buy back option only applies to cars available in the showroom.